1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to camera modules. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling an actuator in a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rapid development of cameras in portable terminals has accelerated development of a technique for photographing images more quickly and exactly. A camera module includes an actuator for moving a lens. The actuator moves the lens taking into account the same control parameters based on the portable terminal's position and its surroundings, which, however, results in inaccuracy of the lens control. Due to the inaccuracy, when performing autofocus, a camera module has difficulty controlling the lens at high speed if the lens is moving to adjust focus.
Therefore, there is a need for a technique for precisely moving the lens position independently of the portable terminal's position and its surroundings.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.